


【箭雀/Oliver x Dinah】A song for you (PWP)

by SSSspencer



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Dinah Lance
Kudos: 5





	【箭雀/Oliver x Dinah】A song for you (PWP)

他稳稳落在小巷时，正巧碰见那只小鸟，漂亮的，身线优雅的，连金发被风吹起都扬起恰好完美的弧度。

奥利弗呼吸停滞了下，他走上前去，在黛娜身后顿住脚步，在要开口的时候，正撞上回过身的那双眼睛，光线下泛着清亮的蓝色。

绿箭晃了下神，他听见黛娜和他打招呼，又或者说了什么，但奥利弗没太听清，只是在黛娜说话时，他将小鸟拉到身前，他承认这样有点不礼貌，黛娜也许不喜欢他打断着这段对话，可奥利弗忍不住的想，他想吻黛娜，只是一个吻而已，他的漂亮小鸟应该给他一个吻。

他们刚经历过一场战斗，奥利弗身上还带着一些汗味，黛娜被这个吻吻得有些发晕，她尝到奥利弗嘴里的腥甜，一个吻过后，再回过神来时，她已经被抵到墙面，他们身上的衣物都没剩多少，很快又在一个热吻下被脱得下流，近乎赤裸。

黛娜柔软的乳房贴挨在奥利弗胸口，在他们纠缠间，那软软的肉不停挤弄着，好像是挤在奥利弗心口上，他感觉到满腔的甜腻几乎要从胸前迸裂出来，他便不受控制的伸手去抓揉，成熟女性柔软的乳肉从他五指间漏出，极佳的手感让他忍不住反复揉弄了几下。

被吻花了口红的女人轻笑一声，她柔软且有力的腿肉缠在奥利弗腰侧，片刻，她伸出手去，用食指指腹轻轻地碰在奥利弗嘴唇，她将那唇上鲜艳的口红抹开，低笑着开口的时候，语气轻快得像一只几乎要飞翔天际的鸟，“来吧，奥利，”她说，“来吧，现在正是时候。”

现在正是时候吗?昏暗的巷子，外面就是霓虹璀璨下的星城，没有罪犯或者好友，这个世界安静得只有他们两个人，现在当然正是时候，奥利弗享受此时此刻。他的指尖摸到黛娜腿间，幽秘之处如此吸引着他，他被引诱，沿着女孩的阴蒂逗弄而过，而后他拨开他熟悉的花唇，并指挤进已经有些湿热的甬道口，浅浅顶弄几下，就听见黛娜的闷哼，好像一种过分热烈的引燃剂，叫奥利弗硬得厉害。

他的小鸟为他变得滚烫了，奥利弗得意的想。他的手指来回顶入黛娜的窄道，不过一会就带出一些水液，黛娜热情的肉壁在缠着他，只是吮吸手指就已经让奥利弗感觉快要融化，爱意似乎从那开始点燃，奥利弗挺腰，用被裤料束缚的硬物顶了顶黛娜软嫩的腿根，这换来女孩一声低笑，修长纤细的手指释放出了蛰伏于欲望中的阴茎，黛娜吻了吻奥利弗，轻道：“你知道你现在可以进来了，对吧？”

奥利弗感觉自己是被某种充满魔力的声音诱惑进密林，他才是身处亮处的猎物，时刻都会被吞没，但为了黛娜，他心甘情愿，他愿意献身，他付出一切。在奥利弗用阴茎撞进那个紧窄穴道的瞬间，被占有的不是他跟前这个性感的女人，而是他自己，他先祈求他属于黛娜，才希望黛娜也属于他。

“小鸟…我的小鸟…”他顶弄着，发狠的操干着，把所有的热情都交付与他的女孩，这样他炽热的灵魂也属于黛娜，他渴求与黛娜一起飞翔，“我爱你…宝贝，我爱你，”他说话时声音在颤抖，眼眸也热切，那永恒的光就在他的话语中流露出来，他恨不得这个世界上只剩下一样东西亘古不灭也不变：他的爱，他对黛娜的爱。他的爱如此诚挚，他的爱不可断绝，黛娜被他烧灼得极烫，不停的喘息，呻吟，为他扭动腰肢，心甘情愿的短暂停留，漂亮的金丝雀也许不属于任何一个人，但爱也可以是她的囚笼。

那根阴茎反复戳刺进黛娜体内，黛娜配合着奥利弗的撞入挺腰，很快情欲就把金丝雀的理智烧了个干净，她的身体从交合处开始被点燃，每次被操干都似是着了火，只有奥利弗才能缓解这样的燥意，越是撞击得频繁，她流出的水就越多，那腿间湿湿哒哒的，粘腻一片，就算是战斗也不至于让黑金丝雀如此狼狈，奥利弗 奎因却享有这样的特权。

“奥利…”小鸟的低喘像叹息，呻吟也是全世界最动听，她吻了奥利弗一下又一下，交缠间不知道是谁先失去控制，一开始收敛力道的撞击变得不再那么节制，他们更像野兽的交缠，发泄最原始的爱欲，奥利弗追逐上他的小鸟，黑金丝雀就负责引诱，用那艳红的嘴唇吐出更多欲求，操干使得她的声音断断续续，朦胧得像个诱人的梦。

奥利弗的拇指碾在黛娜腿间，他摸索了下，找到肿胀的阴蒂，花核在他的触碰下发着颤，一被逗弄就流出更多的水，被操弄得熟透了的甬道阵阵咬紧奥利弗的阴茎，内里的每一处蠕动都如同在描摹奥利弗的轮廓，这更像是灵魂的纠缠，让这个昏暗的小巷只剩下滚烫的爱意。

这时的黛娜眼眶湿润又潮红，她的喘息带着泣音，发丝在啜泣中被眼泪浸湿，那晃动的金发散发出奥利弗几乎不能承受的光芒。奥利弗满怀着爱的去吻过黛娜发间，腰下也并没有停止动作，他要融进黛娜身体里，这样就不会有什么让他们分离，去它的意见不合，又或者是死死生生——无论多少次分开，无论多少次再相遇，他只爱他的金丝雀，他的热求只有这样一个，“我爱你…我爱你…小鸟…我的小鸟…”他说了这样一次又一次，不厌其烦，直到黛娜颤抖着高潮，在欲望的热浪下为他唱歌。

“天啊…奥利…我也爱你。”黛娜吻着奥利弗的胡须，她急促的喘息，胸肉紧紧贴挨着奥利弗的胸口，次次操干下乱晃，奥利弗又抓着黛娜的臀肉，把女孩抱得更高，去吮吻那白嫩的乳肉，不时咬在红中的乳尖，引来黛娜的惊呼。

“小鸟…”奥利弗索性把脸埋在黑金丝雀胸前，他在快要射出来时，拔出那根阴茎，只是黏黏糊糊的射在了女孩饱满的臀肉上，黛娜低哼一声，便吻过他鼻尖，又吻上额头，说道，“我爱你，奥利，你知道我也爱你。”

“我知道——我知道…我当然知道，”奥利弗闷闷的道，“我真不想结束。”

他又说，“我们回去再做一次吧。”

黛娜笑了笑，轻声应允。


End file.
